


Une fleur de chat

by PenguinProduction05



Series: Fleur de Chat [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Ladybug, Kagami Tsurugi, Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste.A new power, an old villain. When Marinette Dupian Cheng gets targeted and forgets her memories, Adrien and Kagami must discover the new cause for the Akuma's new abilities before things get worse.





	1. Chat and his lady

Chat Noir and Ladybug patrolled the city with an air of ownership. Alya Cesair followed with her phone leaving her friends Nino and Marinette to follow behind that.   
“One day, she is going to kill herself!” Nino yelled, already exhausted as he avoided more debris’s from the fight ahead. Marinette nodded her head, already hearing the argument she would have tonight once the leather-clad cat hero noticed her attendance. 

“Mari look out!” Nino suddenly screamed making Marinette look up just in time to see a car falling at her. Her eyes closed as she fell to a curled position. Death was painless, that’s what she had always been told it wouldn’t hurt.   
“Princess, we are so having a long talk tonight.” Chats voice growled in her ear as he carried her from danger. Her relieved sigh had nothing on his fear filled eyes.   
“Chat?” She whispered just as they landed on a roof.   
“Stay, we will talk about your suicidal best friend and you later.” He warned before rushing to rejoin the fight. 

Marinette sent a quick text to Nino letting them know she was safe, before sitting with crossed arms and pout. It wasn’t exactly her fault Alya ran after them, and she couldn’t just sit back and wait for her friend. Shaking her head, Marinette made her way off the roof and towards the street. Cursing when she tripped over a crack in the cement.  
Irritated, she rubbed at her cheek before noticing the blood smudged on her skin. Marinette bowed her head before footsteps landed behind her. She didn’t move at first, the silence only confirming who was stalking her.  
“The fight didn’t take too long.” She finally whispered as arms wrapped around her. Chat hummed before they were airborne and landing on her balcony yet again.   
“Chat?” She whispered, watching him lean against the railing. His ears twitched as his tail curled against his leg. Marinette sighed before moving to his side.   
“Nino and I try to keep safe and try to keep Alya safe as well. Sometimes we get hurt. I’m sorry that means you have to see me hurt.” She told him. Chat huffed before turning to face her, a clawed hand caressing her cheek.   
“I swore to protect Paris and her citizens. I swear to protect my Princess.” He promised. Marinette smiled before feeling his lips against hers. When they parted, Chat shook his head.   
“You are safe now, thankfully.” He whispered, opening her trapdoor for her. Marinette headed to the main floor of her room. She was eighteen and would graduate soon, her walls covered with pictures of her friends. Her pictures of Adrien still claimed one wall, but she had decided over the summer, that he would never see her as more than just a friend. Chat took a seat on the chaise, his eyes searching the room for any danger. A quick thought of locating a spider for him flashed to her mind but she quickly shook that away. She wouldn’t play with his fears so soon after an attack. 

“I’m fine, I purromise.” Marinette punned, hoping the joke would calm him down. was too distracted by her to perform his job.   
“And?” She asked, moving to sit at her desk. Chat didn’t meet her eyes, it meant there had been another angry spat between them.   
“I hate dividing the hero’s of Paris,” Marinette said, her fingers brushing over the design she was working on.   
“It isn’t for Ladybug to decide who I love. She’s just focused on her job.” He   
“Ladybug is upset with you again.” He finally whispered. Marinette shrugged, the heroine was always angry with her. Always claiming Chat explained. Marinette said nothing at this. She knew better than to add fuel to this fire. Marinette had discovered just how far he would go to protect her after evillustrator. It had been shortly after that when she fell in love with him on a rooftop picnic one Valentine’s Day. That had also been the day she gave up ever being more than a friend to Adrien. 

“Chaton, why did you fall in love with me?” Marinette whispered, her eyes focused on the unfinished shirt she was making. Chat looked over with a warm smile, green eyes sparkling.   
“You are strong and fun. Creative and loving.” Chat began, “and every day you help others no matter what.” He finished. He wanted to add more, but they would be there all day if he did that. Marinette hung her head, blue eyes moist with unshed tears.   
“Is that really how you see me?” She asked quietly. Chat nodded with a smile.   
“You make me smile just being you Marinette.” He whispered. 

Marinette smiled at his words. Leaning into his touch as he pulled her against his chest.   
“I need to go, Princess, be safe.” Chat said, his voice soft.   
“You too,” Marinette replied,  
her arms wrapping around his middle. She didn’t want to let go, to return to the silence of her room. But he had a life away from her. A civilian life that she couldn’t know about. If she thought too much on the subject, it would drive her crazy.   
“I love you,” she whispered as they parted.  
“I love you too,” he replied just as quietly before leaving through her balcony door. 

Marinette was once more left in the silence of her home.


	2. Pained Symphony

Marinette hummed softly to herself as she made it to class early for once. Even Alya’s teasing about Adrien didn’t affect her anymore. 

“Seriously girl, you just gave up entirely on him?” Alya asked, once again on the topic she should have passed long ago.

“It’s nothing Alya, we are just too different,” Marinette stated as said blond and Nino entered. 

“On another note, how about that fight you nearly killed us for?” Marinette asked, only to be glared at. 

“Oh no girl, Nino told me all about Chat Noir saving you.” Alya smirked, “I want deets and a full interview at lunch.” She finished. 

“Interview on what?” Adrien asked as he took his seat, Nino rolling his eyes.

“Marinette was once again saved by our favorite hero in leather Chat Noir,” Nino replied as he pulled out his things for class. 

“Really?” Adrien asked wide-eyed as Marinette blushed. Her embarrassed face made Adrien smile softer. If only she knew who was under that mask. But, Adrien wasn’t allowed to date, he could only have his Mari hidden behind a mask. 

Their teacher called the class to start soon after, leaving the four friends to silence until lunch. 

“Ok Marinette spill, what happened?” Alya ordered her phone on record. 

“Chat Noir has been getting really chummy with you lately.” She smirked. Marinette shook her head, a smile on her face. 

“He is a hero of Paris, he simply cares for its citizens,” Marinette explained. Nino and Alya exchanged looks.

“Dude, the way he looked when he saved you yesterday was not that of someone simply protecting the city.” Nino teased. Adrien had seen the footage, he had seen the fear he felt reflected on his face. The fear of almost losing his princess. 

“Adrien?” Marinette called drawing his attention with a smile. 

“Yeah, Mari?” He answered. Marinette blushed at his attention making him chuckle before he crossed his arms. 

“So, are you secretly dating Chat Noir?” He asked knowing the answer and loving how Marinette blushed. 

“N-no,” she stuttered trying to not seem obvious. Adrien thought she failed, but Nino and Alya were still clueless so he didn’t care. 

“How was the photoshoot last night?” Marinette suddenly asked. Adrien commended her for the redirection, but he wasn’t going to let her off so easily. 

“Pawsitively meowvolous,” Adrien smirked as Marinette hung her head and groaned. Sure he was risking his identity to her, but the reaction was worth it. 

“That was awful,” she moaned out with a laugh. Adrien shook his head and beamed at his secret girlfriend. 

“You love it,” he mused knowing how right he was. Marinette blushed as Alya nudged her side. The four finished their meal before heading back to the school, the boys laughing and goofing off as Alya whispered with Marinette. 

“Are you sure you are over him?” Alya asked with a raised brow. Marinette nodded her head despite the blush she had. Chat was in her life now, and even though their relationship was challenging, it couldn’t be as hard as it would have with Adrien.

“You know why Adrien and I could never work out,” Marinette whispered, looking sadly at Adrien’s back. She did love him still, cared for him with all her heart. But, he needed her as a friend right now, and Chat gave her the love she wanted and craved. The love Adrien couldn’t give.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” a scream echoed as an Akuma in dulled colors appeared before the group of friends. 

“Scatter,” Marinette ordered before anyone could speak as she backtracked knowing the Akuma would follow her. She could hear the cries of her friends as she dodged behind a building. Why was this Akuma after her again? Turning, she came face to face with the victim. 

“What did I do?” Marinette asked her back now against a wall trapping her. 

“How dare you get near Adrien!” the Akuma barked. Of course, wasn’t that always how it ended up. 

“We are friends, just that.” Marinette sighed examining the Akuma for any information. Ladybug and Chat would be here soon. 

“You will feel my pain,” she snarled before moving forward and placing a hand over her heart. Marinette braced herself as the Akuma threw her hand out too Marinette sending the pigtailed girl to the ground screaming. 

Marinette whimpered and tried to grab something to ground her as pain consumed her body. She couldn’t see or breathe, everything hurt. The Akuma stepped closer to her, reaching to finish her when a baton slammed in front of her.

“Leave her, alone,” Chat growled, a feral look in his eyes as Ladybug blocked the exit of the alley. The Akuma glared before holding out her hand. 

“Give me you're miraculous, and I might let her die without the pain.” The Akuma threatened. 

“And as usual, the normal routine answer is, no.” Ladybug smiled as Chat focused on trying to grab Marinette without hurting her more. It was a losing battle. 

“You will feel my pain!” The Akuma screamed, running at Ladybug. Blue eyes turned hard as Ladybug’s yo-yo spun before pushing the Akuma back. 

“Chat get her out now,” Ladybug ordered as she distracted the Akuma victim. Chat was slowly pulling a screaming and begging Marinette into his arms and close to his chest. 

“It’s ok Mari, I’m here.” Chat whispered as he carried her to Notre Dame's roof. Gently he laid her down, watching her wither in pain and curl in on herself. He had to help Ladybug, getting that Akuma would help out his Mari, but he didn’t want to leave her alone. 

*****

Ladybug panted as she avoided another beam of pain. Chat was at her side, his baton twirling. 

“I got her safe, but we need to hurry and take this Akuma down. Her victims will be in pain forever if we don’t,” he warned not liking the idea of his Mari in eternal pain. 

“Trying,” Ladybug growled out as the two of them flew to the roofs. Chat looked over the Akuma trying to locate the item that needed to be broken. Right now, his Marinette was in Nino’s arms screaming in pain. Finally, he spotted a clip on the Akuma’s chest above her heart. 

“There,” Chat called pointing to the broach. Ladybug nodded before striking her yo-yo forward. The battle was tough, Chat panting as he tried to ignore the blinding pain coursing through his body as the ringing in his ears kept him from hearing Ladybug’s cries of healing. Only when his body relaxed, did he realize Paris was right again.

“Good work Chat,” Ladybug smiled as she held her hand out to help him stand.   
“Thanks, you too,” he replied dusting himself off before immediately falling back to the ground again as a small body crushed against him.

“Chat,” Marinette sniffed as her tears dampened his suit. 

“I’ll leave you to it then, remember to hide before you detransform,” she warned before launching off and avoiding Alya. Chat smiled gently as Marinette cried in his arms. 

“Hush now, it’s okay, you're okay.” Chat whispered as he rubbed small circles on her lower back. He never wanted to see or hear his Mari in such pain again. 

“You should go with your friends now.” Chat whispered as he tried to hand her off to Alya. Marinette violently shook her head, tears still streaming from her bright blue eyes. 

“Come On Marinette, maybe we can find Adrien?” Alya offered.

“You would like that right?” Nino added. Chat smiled and tried to encourage his princess. If she had wanted to hide any semblance of their love life, this was making things complicated. 

“Go, I have to be somewhere else.” Chat said before whispering to Marinette about how he would see her that night.


	3. Purrincess

Adrien hated seeing Marinette so upset and closed off. Even Alya and Nino were being careful around her.  
“I don’t want to talk about it Alya,” Marinette repeated for the third time. Well, at least Nino was trying. Adrien moved between her and Alya as Nino whispered in his girlfriend’s ear.

“Do you want to go home, Mari?” Adrien asked, forcing himself from calling her Princess. He wasn’t Chat, she and Adrien were just friends. He couldn’t call her those pet names they shared. Marinette only nodded, no longer up to using her voice as she held herself protectively. The action pained Adrien as he gently led her out of the school and to her home. They entered the bakery and Adrien quickly explained the situation to her mom before heading up to Marinette’s room. 

“Do you want me to find Chat?” Adrien asked as he placed her on her chaise lounge. Marinette nodded, Adrien had never seen her this upset after an attack before, it scared him. 

“Alright, I’ll find him.” Adrien smiled as Sabine entered with a tray of snacks and some tea. 

“Rest Mari, I’ll bet Alya will bring her school work later.” he told Sabine before nodding and excusing himself. Quickly, Adrien darted to a nearby alley and transformed. He needed to get back to Marinette. The black cat hero checked his baton before returning to the bakery and landing on the balcony. Checking for any other people, he dropped down and found Marinette curled on her lounge. 

“Princess,” he whispered, moving to her side and taking her hand. She immediately curled against him, tears falling down her face. They sat in silence, Chat threading his clawed fingers through her hair. 

“What’s wrong my lady?” Chat finally asked, his eyes closed as he purred against the girl in his arms. Marinette tightened her grip before swallowing a choked sob and shaking her head. Chat sighed, kissing his secret loves head.

“Was it even the Akuma?” he asked her, his voice still a whisper. Marinette pulled away slowly before looking up into his acid green cat eyes.

“I am so sorry Chat, I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t be brave. The pain, it was just too much for me. I wanted it to end, I wanted to get away from it.” Marinette whispered, her words quick and filled with fear. Chat looked at her quizzically. Her words confused him, the way she held herself. Nino had explained to him how she had thrown up on the way to school and had locked herself in a stall in the bathroom. It was after that, that Alya had managed to drag her out of said bathroom and interrogate her. Adrien had been there for that and nearly killed the reporter. Reaching to gently cup his princess face, he offered her a smile.

“What happened my lady?” he purred, willing her with his eyes to speak. Marinette began to cry harder as she pulled away from him to stand in the center of the room.

“I was still hurting after the cleanse. I examined myself in the school bathroom...” Marinette’s quiet voice trailed off as she began to strip. Chat’s breath caught once she was left in her undergarments.   
Horrendous red irritated scratches and dark bruises covered her pale skin. She looked horrible. Even as she stood there, he could see more of the bruising and scars showing up, spreading like a disease. 

It had just been him and Marinette struck luckily. His Mari had kept the Akuma distracted long enough. He would talk to Plagg about this, but first, he had to take care of his hurting lover.  
“How much pain are you still in?” Chat ordered trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

“Not as much as before with the Akuma. Then it felt like every bone in my body was broken and every muscle was torn,” Marinette began, shivering at the memory. “But now, it's just the pain of each bruise and cut.” she finished.

“That’s still painful Mari.” he said wanting to detransform and ask Plagg now. Marinette shook her head.

“I never wanted you to worry, but, this isn’t normal, is it.” she asked. Chat shook his head. Something was wrong and he needed to get answers.

“Stay home until I can fix this. If you need, Ladybug and I can explain things as best we can.” Chat told her before standing up. He hated leaving his princess after such a reveal, but right now, he needed to find a way to help her. He couldn’t do that sitting down. 

“I love you princess, rest up until I come back.” he instructed.

“I will, love you.” Marinette returned before buttoning up a long nightgown she had made. Normally, Chat would have done this for her, but...

“Leave the door unlocked for me?” he asked making her smile and nod. With a blown kiss, he was out the door and off to his home...

*********

Adrien entered his mother’s home with a heavy sigh. He could hear her in the study, but he didn’t want to talk to her right now.  
“I’m home mom, I’m going to take a nap in my room.” he called through the door, waiting only a moment for his mother’s footsteps to come closer and the door to swing open.

“Are you alright?” Emilie asked worriedly, her green eyes wide and searching. Adrien smiled and nodded his head. Moving her blonde hair from her eyes, Emilie offered her own smile.

“Alright, I will come get you when dinner is ready.” she said as her son walked away. Adrien’s room was small and comforting, far from the cold isolation of his room at his father’s mansion. 

“Cheese~” Plagg complained as he fell from his chosen’s pocket and slowly flew to the small mini fridge nestled between the bookcase and his computer desk. Adrien took a seat at his desk and sent a quick text to Kagami.  
“You saw what I did, right?” he asked, his voice weak as he examined his own body. Plagg was quiet before swallowing his cheese and floating over.

“The miraculous protects you.” Plagg explained as Adrien sat down. 

“Between the cure and my own magic, you wouldn’t have the same results as pigtails.” the kwami continued. Ladybug appeared in the window, letting herself in. Dropping her transformation, she took a seat on the bed.

“So, what happened?” Kagami asked handing Tikki a cookie. Adrien quickly launched into explaining the situation as the kwami chatted quietly. 

“We should ask the guardian.” Kagami said, not liking this new development. It could mean their enemy was getting stronger.

“We should keep an eye on her. The chances of her getting akumatized and used against us is high.” she explained.

“I’ll keep her safe, trust me.” Adrien hissed. Kagami raised an eyebrow, but didn’t speak. She was too tired to deal with the usual argument on top of this new development with his girlfriend. 

“Let’s go,” she said standing and calling to transform. Adrien nodded weakly as Plagg complained and flew into the ring...


	4. Memory sweet Memories

Marinette was in her bed when Chat arrived. The long buttondown she wore, had hiked up high on her thighs and the blankets were off her. Chat closed the window and sat beside her. Even in the moonlight, he could see her injuries.   
“I’m sorry,” Marinette whispered, her words quiet and her eyes still closed. Chat was careful to keep from hurting her as he curled around her. 

“Ladybug and I talked, there is someone who may be able to help you.” Chat began, his lips ghosting against Marinette’s forehead as he spoke. Her tense body began to relax as he explained the new situation. 

“What if the next Akuma is worse? What if someone dies and can’t be saved?” Marinette asked, holding onto Chat’s arm in slight fear. He wanted to quickly assure her that it was impossible, but, he didn’t want to lie to her more than he already was.

“Ladybug and I will fix this, I swear it.” he finally managed out. The next day as planned, he and Ladybug brought the guardian to Marinette. With her parents nearby, he examined her carefully before taking Chat to the bathroom to examine him as well. They all joined up in the sitting room as Sabine handed out tea.

“This is a very peculiar development. But, it also may be a hint to something I have been waiting for.” Fu spoke softly and calmly.

“Waiting for?” Ladybug asked as Chat held Marinette closer. Fu nodded, eyeing Marinette’s parents before eyeing the injured girl. 

“I am afraid I will have to ask the parents to leave so that I can perform my healing. Ladybug, you and Chat Noir as well.” Fu ordered. Tom and Chat were quick to open their mouths to argue, but Marinette nodded her head.

“Go, what could be worse than this pain? Beside’s if Chat didn’t trust him, or Ladybug, they would have never brought him.” she smiled her words causing everyone to nod and leave. All but Chat.

“I brought with me two Miraculous, both have the power to possibly heal her,” Fu sighed as Chat’s ears flattened to his head. His Mari would be healed, but, she would also be in more trouble if she took on a miraculous like he and Ladybug.

“Go Chat, you can return when he is done.” Marinette reminded him. Fu waited until Chat was out the door before turning to Marinette. 

“Before we continue, these miraculous can heal you, but, I have a third I can use to take away the memory,” Fu explained. Marinette looked confused before lowering her head.   
“May I ask why my memory would need to be erased?” she whispered. Fu smiled before letting the two jewels rest on the table.

“The miraculous must remain safe. I must remain unknown. If I fell in healing you, then it must be done.” Fu replied solemnly. Marinette held herself for a moment as she thought.  
“Will, will I forget Chat?” she finally whispered. Fu nodded before giving her a verbal answer.

“You will forget all the one on one time he and you shared,” he told her. 

****  
Chat was slumped against the wall, ears down and tail twisted in his hands. He looked like a kicked kitten and Ladybug felt guilty. Taking a seat beside her partner, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“We will keep her safe. I may not agree with you're relationship sometimes, but I know you, and I know how much she means to you.” Ladybug smiled.

“I can’t lose her LB.” Chat whimpered. 

“You won’t, I know you.” Ladybug smiled before the door opened and Fu walked out.

“Where are her parents?” he asked as Ladybug pointed to the bakery entrance.

“Is she okay?” Chat asked, trying to stand and see her. Fu hesitated before placing a hand on Chat’s shoulder.

“Her memories are erased. She remembers nothing of these last few months with you. I’m sorry.” Fu said before walking away. Chat was stunned as Ladybug moved into the room to speak with Marinette and get answers for her tomcat. 

“May I come in?” Ladybug asked as she entered the room. Marinette was on the couch looking a little out of it. A quick examination herself proved that Fu had healed a majority of the injuries from before.

“The doctor did a good job, I’m glad.” Ladybug spoke as she sat in a chair across from the baker's daughter.

“He told me I was hurt, did Evilustrater do this?” she asked looking up at the heroine. Ladybug flinched, that was how far back her memories had been erased. Chat would be more devestated.   
“No, Chat Noir protected you from him. This was a new Akuma, one that also took your memories.” Ladybug partially lied. Marinette nodded, her eyes on her hand.

“That's what the doctor said as well. I guess the cure couldn’t help much?” Marinette asked.

“It did what it could, but this enemy may have been something else we are not used to dealing with.” Chat Noir replied as he finally joined the conversation. He had been hiding at the door the whole time. He had heard the pained admission of her new memories.

“Oh,” Marinette replied before standing up.

“Thank you both, but, I need to call my friend.” Marinette gave a weak smile before leaving the two hero’s alone. 

“You know, she has a huge crush on Adrien before the whole Evil artist Akuma.” Ladybug offered with a knowing look before leading them out of the bakery...


	5. Rush in the dark

It had been a month since Marinette’s memories had been reversed. She was back to her stuttering crush on Adrien and only seeing Chat as a simple hero of Paris. Not that the cat kept from hanging near her balcony at night either way. Marinette was precious to him, so as both Adrien and Chat, he would protect her. He had even begun getting closer and hanging with her more as his civilian self. Yes, that meant fans and cameras followed them about, but he always made sure no rumors could start. That was the last thing either of them needed. 

“I can’t believe the Akuma took your memories.” Alya was saying as they drank their milkshakes. Adrien kept his eyes on his own drink, not liking the sudden change of discussion.  
“Alya, Chat and Ladybug asked us not to talk about it.” Nino hissed shooting a quick eye to Marinette. The pigtailed girl was looking at her own drink.   
“Nino’s right, let’s change the topic,” Adrien said, his hand moving to lightly touch Marinette’s hand. She jumped slightly before offering him a small smile. Alya pouted opening her mouth to continue, but Adrien was quicker.

“So, Mari, any new designs?” he asked already knowing the answer. Marinette blushed before nodding her head and playing with the sleeve of her jacket that hid the scars of the Akuma attack.   
“I have a few sketches I’m thinking of creating for the dance in a few months.” Marinette admitted shyly.   
“That’s great to hear.” Adrien replied as the other quickly joined in. He had to admit, he missed her usual sharpness. Whatever new enemy they faced would pay for hurting his Mari. 

“Hey, Chat Noir Just robbed the museum!” Alya sudden exclaimed as she typed away at her phone.  
“What?” Nino yelped as he looked over his girlfriend’s shoulder. Adrien looked at his own phone and frowned. This wasn’t good. Who would impersonate him anyway?

“Poor Chaton,” Marinette whispered making Adrien freeze. Had he heard wrong? Had she just used her pet name for him? Well, his alter ego, but still.   
“Huh?” Adrien stumbled.   
“He’s a hero, he wouldn’t do this.” Marinette continued before standing up. Her blue eyes held the same fire Adrien had adored when he met her. The same look she gave Chat Noir when they met.  
“I’m sorry, I have to go.” Marinette whispered before running out the door.  
“Come On Nino, we have to get this on the blog!” Alya commanded. It took Adrien a moment before everything become clear.   
“Shit,” he cursed before following after Marinette. He couldn’t let her near this fake Chat Noir. 

******  
Marinette made her way through hordes of people, trying to avoid being knocked down, and trying to get to the Louvre. It was like a memory, a dream. But Chat Noir was a constant in her dreams lately. She had even noticed his presence near her balcony at night. 

She was nearing the Louvre, nearing her answers to the questions.   
“You shouldn’t be here.” Ladybug ordered, standing beside her suddenly with her yo-yo in hand.   
“I have to speak with Chat Noir.” Marinette declared.   
“Later, right now we are dealing with this.” Ladybug snapped.  
“And by we, she means her and I.” Chat Noir said as he appeared beside his partner. Both heroes glared at the copy cat of Chat Noir. 

“Go home Mari, this isn’t a place for you.” He said gently, pushing her behind him with his hand. Marinette looked into his eyes before nodding and leaving for her home. 

Marinette entered the bakery with a deep sigh. Her parents were busy closing shop as Marinette waved a greeting to them and headed up to her room. Pulling up the Ladyblog, she listened to the fight as she continued the sketch for the dress she wanted to make. 

It had been a few hours, the fight still going on as night began to fall. Marinette stood up to find food downstairs, but once she began to step down, pain seared from her abdomen sending her tumbling down the stairs with a loud cry. Her parents rushed to her side, finding Marinette clutching her stomach and crying thick tears unable to form words.   
“Tom, we should take her to Saint-Louis hospital, it’s nearby.” Sabine ordered as she stood to grab her purse. Tom lifted his daughter before heading to the door. Before Sabine could lock it however, the city of Paris was plunged into darkness.   
“The power!” Tom questioned.   
“Let’s go,” Sabine instructed already holding open the car door for him. 

Marinette whimpered as she kept her eyes shut. Why was it so painful? Like blinding and actually worse than cramps!  
“”There’s a traffic jam due to the power outage.” Tom worried as Sabine looked around for help. 

*****

Ladybug and Chat Noir were racing across the roofs in search of copycat, when Chat spotted Sabine calling for help.  
“LB,” he called getting her attention as the two heroes approached.   
“Please, our daughter!” Sabine panicked as Chat’s eyes landed on Marinette laying in the back seat.  
“We have to get her to the hospital, but the traffic...” Tom was in worried father mode immediately.  
“Chat take her and go. I will get the information to inform them when we get there.” Ladybug instructed as Chat was quick to obey. Gently lifting her in his arms, he brought her close to his body. Memories of before were forced down as he nodded to Ladybug and leapt away. He had only managed a few blocks before his partner joined him.   
“I sent you the info. They will be there as soon as they can.” Ladybug explained before a black dot shot before them making the stop. Marinette coughed and groaned as Chat tightened his hold.   
“I’ll deal with him, go!” Ladybug ordered leaping forward to battle. Chat continued on, Marinette’s gasped breath in his ear.  
“I-I love you, A-Adrien.” Marinette’s slurred whisper made Chat move faster.   
“I love you too Mari,” he answered unaware she was already unconscious...


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel tapped his fingers against the glass of his desk, three files rested open before him as his secretary waited.   
“And where is my son currently?” Gabriel asked glancing up at the woman. 

“At the hospital, apparently one of his friends is having emergency surgery,”   
Nathalie replied without hesitation. Gabriel finally looked up, his eyes finding Nathalie’s.   
“He had fencing did he not?” Gabriel said making his secretary nod.

“He skipped it, sir,” she replied making him hum before dismissing her. He returned his attention to the files before him. He would have to pick a suitable woman for his son if he wished to continue the Agreste name. A common bakers girl would not do. No matter what dreams of fashion she may have.   
*********  
Adrien fidgeted in his seat as he waited with Alya and Nino for a chance to see their friend. Tom and Sabine had explained her appendix had to be removed. That would mean some days in the hospital.   
“She is going to hate this.” Alya mused making Nino nod beside her. Adrien couldn’t reply, he remembered her whispered words before fainting, how small she had seemed in his arms. Marinette seemed to be the center of bad luck. Was this all because of Chat Noir?

“Where is she? Where is my Marinette?” Jagged Stone burst into the waiting room with Penny at his heels trying to silence him. Marinette’s parents were quick to comfort the rock star. 

“Well, there is one person completely out doing Adrien in the freak out category.” Nino mused. Adrien found his friends words to be wrong, Jagged was just louder than him on the freak out scale. After the rock star quietly took his seat, Tom and Sabine were allowed back to see their daughter.

“She’s a tough one that girl.” Jagged whispered as Penny patted his shoulder. Adrien wanted to hear more, but his phone vibrated yet again. Knowing his father would want an update on why he skipped his lessons, Adrien moved to the window and answered his phone.

“The driver is out front waiting for you,” Nathalie said as a greeting. Adrien flinched at her monotoned words before glancing at his friends. 

“I can’t, tell father I’m sorry.” his Mari was worth getting grounded over. Beside’s Adrien could be punished, Chat Noir couldn’t. He ended the call and returned to his seat just as Tom and Sabine entered the waiting room.   
“Jagged, do you want to go first?” Tom asked knowing the singer had a schedule to keep. Jagged was quick to stand as he and Penny disappeared behind the doors. Adrien felt his phone vibrate and looked down with a frown as Kagami’s name flashed at him. Opening the message, his eyes went wide...  
‘Any idea why your father and my mother just said I may be marrying you?’

Adrien felt his throat constrict as he moved with shaky hands to reply. Marry? He couldn’t marry Kagami, and both knew why. He had to get home, he had to figure out the truth, but, he also had to be here for his Mari...

*****************  
Marinette had been confused when he saw her. She looked so small and weak. When Alya asked if she remembered Chat carrying her to the hospital she had shaken her head. Adrien reached for her hand, gently holding it and kissing her knuckles. Alya and Nino had left first leaving just them.  
“Mari, no matter what happens, I’m here. Okay?” he asked hoping she wouldn’t question his odd choice of words. Marinette smiled before nodding.  
“Of course Adrien, you are my friend after all.” she beamed, and God had he hated that word so much before now?


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien felt his world closing in, his breathing was harder and sweat pooled at his neck. 

Marriage, an arranged marriage.

Three folders were before him, two already marked with an ‘X’ in red. Chloe had declined, Lila was never reached. Still, it left Kagami, his partner against Hawkmoth and the only person who knew Adrien was in love with the baker's daughter. 

“Father,” Adrien tried, his voice weak and faulted from the news. Gabriel merely looked at him with no emotion, as if he had not just told his eighteen-year-old son he would be married at the end of the year. Adrien felt sick, his whole life had been planned for him, apparently even his future.  
Was this the price of fame? If so, he didn’t want it. He felt only sibling love for Kagami, even Chloe. The idea of marrying either of them just for family namesake made him wince.

“Father please,” Adrien tried again to speak. This time Gabriel raised a hand to silence him.

“Miss Tsurugi and her mother will arrive tomorrow. Consider this year the courting period. She will transfer to you're school and you both will be seen together and happy. Do I make myself clear.” Gabriel ordered. Adrien was forced to nod his head.

“Do not embarrass this name, Adrien. You are an Agreste, it is time you act like one.” his father instructed before dismissing him with a wave of his hand. Adrien slowly walked the stairs to his room. At least with Kagami, the two wouldn’t have to hide when they had to fight. That would be easy enough. 

Marinette was in love with him, Adrien him. When she found out about this, it would hurt her. She had already lost Chat. God, when his fans found out, Akuma’s would be high for a while. At least that would keep him busy.   
He wanted to escape this hell. It wasn’t the first time for him sadly. Maybe he could transform and sit with Marinette? No, he had to keep her safe, Fu had already taken her memories of him and her, he didn’t need to mess that up.   
Maybe he could use this time to find out more on the Akuma’s new power and why the injuries remained despite the cure. All of these were good plans for his crime-fighting self, but right now, he was Adrien, and Adrien had his own problems he needed solutions for.

“You could always runaway?” Plagg said as he floated from his chosen’s shirt pocket.

“And go where? With what money?” Adrien asked falling to his bed defeated. Did Kagami feel this way? What were her thoughts? She hadn’t returned any of his messages so far. 

“The bakery girl could help?” Plagg stated with a look. Adrien glared at his kwami before crossing his arms.

“I am not using Mari. She’s had enough issues thanks to me and my bad luck.” Adrien hissed. His kwami zipped to the mini-fridge for more cheese as a gentle tapping coming from his window. 

“Ladybug,” he greeted as he opened the glass pane for her.

“We need to talk,” she replied, not bothering with usual pleasantries. Adrien closed the window and took a seat on the couch.

“I assume you have a plan?” Adrien asked, a hopeful look in his green eyes. Kagami took a deep breath before looking over. The look vanished from his eyes when she leaned over and kissed his lips...


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien leaped back as he glared at Kagami, his eyes narrowed.  
“What the hell?” he asked, “You know I have no feelings for you like that.” he snapped. Kagami simply looked at him sadly. 

“We are famous Adrien,” she said gently moving his face to look her in the eyes. 

“We can’t choose who we love,” she whispered. Adrien looked away, his heart-shattering. 

“I can,” he stated before calling his transformation and running out the window. 

He didn’t know where he was going. He couldn’t go back home, not with everyone plotting his marriage, and his Mari, she was still in the hospital. How was she going to handle this one?

“You should just go to her.”  
Plagg shrugged as the transformation dropped. The rooftop was empty and covered in bird droppings. 

A shit storm like his life. 

“Convenient,” Adrien chuckled humorlessly. 

“I’m serious kid, she can’t love Chat, but she loves Adrien enough to help him.” The kwami smiled. Adrien took a moment before tossing Camembert to the small god.

“Sometimes I like you.” Adrien teased before heading to the roof exit. Plagg followed not fully understanding the sudden change in his chosen. 

They entered the hospital to find Sabine with a tea about to enter Marinette’s room. 

“Adrien? Did you talk to your father?” Sabine asked. Adrien nodded, unsure if he should tell her about the arranged marriage. How upset it made him. Sometimes, he wished he had a mother still to help him. Sabine smiled as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Marinette is awake dear, she will be happy to see you.” the mother said before eyeing her cup. 

“Oh my, seems I need more tea. Tell Marinette where I went,” she added before leaving for the elevator. Adrien was left alone as he took a deep breath and entered the room. Marinette looked up before her eyes widened in surprise.

“A-Adrien?” she asked in surprise. Adrien offered a hand before taking a seat. 

“Hi Mari,” he greeted quietly, hoping she didn’t see anything strange in his appearance. 

“Are you alright? I thought you had to see your father?” she asked trying to sit up. Adrien was quick to aid her before sitting back in his seat. He had to tell her before she haad to hear it from school or Alya.

“Marinette,” he started, hating how hoarse and raspy he sounded. Clearing his throat, he tried again. 

“Mari, my father, he...” he couldn’t say it, those blue eyes he had fallen for as Chat, they were looking right at him and through to his soul. Instead, he handed her his phone with the text exchange between he and Nathalie pulled up. Marinette reached up for the phone and read over the texts before looking at the boy. 

“You're getting married?” her voice quivered, and it broke his heart. This was the second time he had been the reason for her tears.

“I don’t want to, I want to pick my own love. Marry the person I’ve chosen,” he whispered, jumping when Marinette grabbed his hand. He hadn’t realized he was crying until his tears fell on her hand. They were in silence, on the soft sounds of his sobs filling the room. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally whispered, drying his eyes on his sleeve.

“It’s fine. Adrien, you should really tell someone if you feel so trapped.” Marinette suggested, her words soft and comforting. Adrien shook his head if he dared say anything about the Agreste not being perfect he was doomed.

“I can’t,” he repeated defeated. Marinette shifted, hissing in pain as her feet dangled off the side of the bed. Adrien was quick to place himself between her and the floor, just in case.

“Adrien, you shouldn’t have to go through with this.” she cried for him, pulling him into a hug. Adrien closed his eyes, he had missed hugging her. He would later believe that thinking that, was the cause of what he told her next...

“I love you Marinette,”


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien ran away escaping to the roofs before Marinette could answer his admittance. He was Chat Noir, no one could tell him what to do.

“Kid, you ran away.” Plagg chuckled as he floated off to the side. Adrien groaned as he glanced at his phone. Kagami and Nathalie were texting and calling. No doubt his father was angry. Would she tell his father he was Chat Noir?   
No, if she did, she would have to admit to being Ladybug. Hanging his head, he wondered if he would have been happy with this if the situation was different. If Marinette wasn’t in the picture. 

“She should go home today, what will you do?” Plagg asked watching his chosen. Adrien didn’t reply, instead, he fell onto his back and closed his eyes.

“I need a nap Plagg. Wake me when night falls or if Ladybug shows up.” the chosen ordered before slipping into sleep. Plagg sighed as he floated to rest on his chosen’s chest. His quiet purrs the only noise aside from the city as he too fell asleep. 

When they woke, it was dark out. Adrien was alert in a moment as he glanced at his phone. Several texts from Kagami and Nathalie were present that he just ignored, but there were also some texts from Marinette. He read through them, a smile growing with each word.

The texts were short and broken as if written as she thought them. How she loved him, but couldn’t shake the feeling of loving another as well. Admitting the dreams she had of her and another green-eyed boy. 

“She’s dreaming of Chat Noir?” Adrien whispered as Plagg rested on his head.

“Seem’s like it. Doesn’t surprise me though, Fu is getting old and the other miraculous don’t exactly hold as strong a power as Tikki and I.” Plagg explained. Adrien smiled, this was great, he could be both to her. She could learn both.

“Plagg, claws out!” 

********

Marinette heard a thud on her balcony making her sit up. Did she dare look? What if it were an Akuma? She shook her head, maybe a bird had fallen, or one of her plants. Careful of her stitches, she climbed up her trapdoor, glancing around for the source of the sound. A black mound shifted before green eyes met her blue ones. Yelping, she fell back, bracing herself for the impact that never came.

Chat Noir held her, his eyes watching her carefully. They remained still in this position for a moment longer before Marinette pulled away. 

“Why are you here?” she asked quietly, not wanting to wake her parents or draw attention. Chat smiled at her before taking a seat on a chair. 

“I was planning on sleeping here. It’s warm from the sun and the bakery ovens downstairs,” he replied calmly as if this were a known fact.

“Do you do this often?” was that why she had those dreams. Had she seen the hero of Paris sleeping here before? Chat nodded.

“I used to,” he admitted. And it was true, they used to spend countless hours on this rooftop talking about nothing until she fell asleep. He would place her in bed and he would sleep under the stars watching to keep her safe.

“Why did you stop?” Marinette asked curiously, had she done something wrong? Chat’s ears flattened against his blonde hair as he shook his head.

“No, I did princess,” he replied quietly as Marinette paused.

“It was you, you were the one who called me that,” she said sitting beside him. Chat smiled and nodded, he called her alot of cute nicknames, she just didn’t know it. 

“How do you feel?” he asked, his eyes on the spot her appendix had been. Marinette blushed.

“Fine, and thank you. Papa and Maman told me you brought me to the hospital.” she blushed. Chat chuckled before reaching out, only to let his hand fall a moment later as if unsure. Marinette looked away. She felt awful, she had learned her crush was being forced to do things he didn’t want, had told each other they loved one another, yet also she had admitted to dreaming of another man. The man before her.

“I’m sorry, I’m a horrible person,” she whispered sadly earning a wide-eyed glare from the hero.

“Why do you say that?” he asked watching her as she sat on the seat beside him.

“I-I feel I am in love with two people, but it can’t be. I don’t even know you that well yet I dream of you. And the other boy I love, he’s trapped between his parents and being forced into things he doesn’t want.” Marinette said, she wanted to curl up, but if she did, she would just be in more pain.

“I want to help, but I can’t, I’m useless. Just plain Marinette.” she cried, the tears now falling down her cheeks. Chat sighed before moving to rest his head on her lap and purr. He was just as upset as her.   
Trapped between wanting to be the perfect son for his parents, trapped between wanting to grow up and expand his life. But he was stuck at home between his parents trying to fix a broken home that he knew to just leave. He hated being famous, he hated being Adrien Agreste. 

Marinette ran her fingers through Chat’s hair, the action reminding him so much of the nights before her memories before that Akuma had hurt her. Chat sat up, his eyes wide as he looked around. Marinette was watching him with curious eyes.

“I have to go, coming here was a mistake,” he said standing up and moving to leap away.

“Chaton wait!” Marinette called, no longer keeping her voice low as she grabbed his tail.

“I was at the Louve, I wanted to speak with you,” she said quickly. Chat shook his head before lightly grabbing her face and kissing her lips.

“I’m sorry, but loving me is too dangerous.” Chat said before leaping away as Marinette lightly touched her lips. Neither one noticed acid green eyes watching from the rooftop nearby...


	10. Chapter 10

“Adrien eat dear,” Emilie ordered as she sat beside him. Adrien was eighteen, he would graduate soon. He should be happy, but instead, he was trapped. The girl he loved was unattainable, his life was already planned out.

“Mother, do I have to marry Kagami?” he asked, hoping she would back him up at least this once. Emilie sighed before looking at her plate.

“It is for the best. You are the heir of Gabriel fashion, you need a strong presence in the Asian market and she is the key. I’m sorry Adrien but this is a sacrifice.” Emilie explained. Adrien jumped up from his seat in anger.

“I’m tired of sacrificing things! What if I had already found my true love? What if dad had been forced to marry someone that wasn’t you?” Adrien froze eyes wide at the last thing he spoke. Emilie was looking down at her plate, her eyes glossy.

“She is a blemish to you're perfect life, Adrien. Do not let Kagami and you become what Gabriel and I are.” Emilie warned. Don’t let Marinette become Nathalie was the silent plea. The secretary Gabriel preferred over his own mother.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered looking down and waiting for his dismissal. 

“Go, Adrien, we will discuss this later,” Emilie said as Adrien nodded and left for his room. Plagg peeked out from his shirt and patted his chosens shirt. 

“It’s going to be okay kid.” Plagg comforted as his chosen entered his room. 

************

He loved Marinette, loved seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. She was music to his ears. But, she had that damn cat. Chat Noir had her heart, held her music. It was unfair.   
Hawkmoth helped him though, the cat was gone, and now he could take her for his own. That was how he was now Copy Cat, Chat Noir’s perfect copy. He had shown himself, given that cat and bug time to try and defeat him. They had failed.

“Chat Noir, why are you here?” Marinette asked looking around as he sat perched on her railing. He gave her a teasing smirk before jumping to her side.

“I came to see you purrincess,” he purred. He had been practicing his technique for her, making sure it was perfected for the act. Marinette blushed under his gaze. Was he still angry at her? Chat placed an arm around her shoulder before pressing his face close to hers.

“You look simply delicious this evening.” he mused as Marinette used a finger to push him away by the nose. 

“Stop you tomcat, we are not dating.” she reminded him. She wasn’t used to him being so outright and lovelorn toward her. Something wasn’t right, not after last night. No way would he act like this. 

Chat Noir reached for her arm, but Marinette pulled away, her eyes narrowing as she tried to return down her hatch and lock it, but he was faster, grabbing her arm and pulling her against him before leaping off into the night...

************

Adrien tried to focus on his homework as Plagg flipped through the channels of the tv. Last night had been way to tiring, everything in his life was tiring right now. He just wanted to sleep, wanted to wake and hope that all of this had been a bad dream. 

“Ladybug,” Plagg called making Adrien jump and look between the door and window before letting his eyes fall on the tv. Ladybug was leaping across rooftops, her yo-yo flicking between lamposts and buildings. 

“Plagg, let’s go.” Adrien called before leaping out to the roofs. His feet were light as he blended in with the shadows.

“Copy cat is back,” Ladybug said as a way of greeting. 

“I thought you took him down already?” Chat asked glancing over. If the Akuma was still around, the amount of damage was still high and the chances of people being hurt like his Mari were high as well. Ladybug sighed before moving to the chimney and motioning for him to follow. Chat narrowed his eyes but walked over.

“He has Marinette,” Ladybug admitted making Chat tense.

“What? How?” why her? Chat looked away. He wanted to run after him, rescue his Marinette and never let Hawkmoth find her again. 

“We should also talk about us later.” Ladybug said ignoring Chat’s panic at Marinette being missing.

Chat Noir paced back and forth, his tail flicking the air in agitation. What could that bastard want with her? What if he hurt her? If he hurt her, no. he was already dead once Chat Noir found him. 

“Chat,” Ladybug called making the cat hero look over with a hiss. 

“This is why I didn’t approve of any of this. You and a civilian in either form would never work out. You are famous and rich, we work diffrently from those of poorer lifestyles. You knew this.” Ladybug stated, her voice even and cold. It reminded him so much of his fathers.

“I know what I want. I need Marinette, Adrien needs her.” Chat spat before leaping away. Maybe some chaos would send the Akuma his way.


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette was caged in a small cell. Cramped and bruised, her voice was hoarse from screaming for help as the copy cat of Chat Noir prowled. 

“He’s looking for you,” copy cat spoke, stopping in front of her cage and smiling sending the girl flinching back. Chat Noir, the real one, was looking for her? She remembered the events of last night and shook her head. They couldn’t love each other, he had said so himself. 

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn’t have Adrien, not Chat. Was she destined to be alone forever? 

“Oh don’t cry, I’m here.” he purred leaning forward so he could kiss her through the bars.

“You never saw me before, too infatuated with Adrien Agreste or Chat Noir, well, now do you see me?” copy cat hissed, his eyes dilated as he held Marinette’s face in his clawed hand. Marinette shivered if he was a copy of Chat, did he share his powers as well? Could one mutter of cataclysm turn her to ash at his touch if she disobeyed? 

“You're shaking, are you scared?” he purred, licking up from her jawline to her ear before sucking on the earlobe. Marinette nodded her head, blue eyes wide with fear. Copy cat’s ears twitched as he suddenly backed away, a purple butterfly emerging around his eyes. 

“Sure sure Hawkmoth,” copy cat spat before turning to his prey.

“Let's go, you are going to get me those jewels the master wants.” he chuckled before pulling her from the cage and tying her hands behind her back. Marinette was carried across rooftops and roads, not at all feeling as safe as she did with Chat.

Wait, when had she done this with Chat?

“Well lookie what the cat dragged in.” Copy cat laughed, “Give me you're miraculous, or the girl dies.” to prove his point, he dangled Marinette off the large tower they stood on making her scream. He only held the ropes making her dangle at an odd angle and her arms scream in pain. 

Chat Noir growled as he twirled his baton, Ladybug beside him calm as ever. 

“Let her go,” Chat ordered, his eyes trained on Marinette. Copy cat smirked as he loosened his hold making Marinette drop slightly and scream louder.

“No!” Chat cried earning a tsk from his copy.

“You said to let her go. Make up your mind kitty.” copy cat yawned. His hold once more tightened before Ladybug spoke up. 

“We refuse to give up the miraculous, just give us the girl,” she ordered before calling up her lucky charm. Chat looked over at his lady before glaring back at his copy. With Marinette dangling over a hundred stories in the air, he would give up everything. Ladybug knew this. 

“Get ready to chase her,” Chat could hear the pain in ladybugs voice but he nodded, moving so he was slightly behind the spotted heroine. Ladybug walked closer to their enemy and sighed before glancing at Marinette in disgust.

“Drop her,” she ordered making Copy cat look over in surprise before doing just that and letting the pigtailed girl go. 

Marinette screamed as she fell towards the ground, the wind tossing her hair back and forth and burning her face. Suddenly, something black and hard caught her making her panic more thinking Copy cat had her again.  
“Hey, hey it’s okay princess. I have you now.” Chat’s voice was calm and caring, nothing like the predetory purrs of his copy as Marinette collapsed in his arms and cried. Chat held her close, his eyes still trained on his copy in case he was needed.

“I have to go help princess. You stay here until Adrien comes for you,” he whispered in her ear. Marinette looked up, surprise in her tear-stained blue eyes. Chat offered a kind smile before rushing back to the fight. Marinette pulled her knees to her chest. She was frightened, and the feel of copy cat’s hands on her, his voice in her ear. None of it would go away, it was nightmare fuel for her. She bowed her head and cried again, the sound of cataclysm filling the air as negative energy crackled around them...


	12. Chapter 12

Kagami and Adrien hid in an alley as their transformation fell. Kagami was silent as Adrien looked over, his body itching to return to Marinette. 

“It was wrong for me to kiss you.” Kagami finally said, “I let my mother make me believe this was right, that we had no choice but to make this work. But, you love her.” She whispered. Adrien nodded but remained quiet so she could work out her words. 

“Today I saw you ready to give up everything for her, just as she, despite having no memories, still tried to do everything for you.” She continued. Kagami stood and held out her palm.

“This is goodbye Agreste, I shall return the miraculous to Fu, and shall explain to our parents the reason behind my actions.” Adrien took the earrings she offered before watching as she silently left him in the alley alone. 

Adrien was speechless at what had just happened as Plagg floated at his side. 

“Pigtails,” the kwami whispered, reminding Adrien of his promise and how scared his Mari was. He climbed the building where he left her before entering the empty room. 

“Marinette?” He called softly, listening for any movements. 

“A-Adrien?” She whispered, appearing from his left. His breath caught at her injured state. Most were old, and some from copycat. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered holding out his arms as Marinette rushed to his side. She relaxed against him as he held her. His hand softly rubbing the small of her back. 

“I’m so sorry Mari,” he apologized again. 

You can’t tell anyone,” he told her, quietly. Marinette pulls away, her eyes focused on him.

“Who would I tell? Besides, we are friends,” she replied, a sad tone to her voice. “Will you tell you're wife?” she asked cautiously. Adrien held her hand, his thumb gently rubbing at the pale skin of her hand. He wanted to tell her he already had. Tell her that she was the one he would marry, but he couldn’t, no wouldn’t dare promise something an adult with more power than him, could take away. 

“Let’s go home now,” he announced letting Marinette curl against him as he led them out of the apartment and towards her home. It was silent on the walk. Adrien not wanting to release her hand, and Marinette not wanting to let go of him.

When they arrived at the front of the bakery, Adrien released her hand with a bowed head.

“I’m sorry about what happened,” Adrien apologized again. Marinette shook her head before looking at him.

“Who was copycat? He said I knew him,” she whispered. Adrien sighed before scratching the back of his neck. 

“Luka, Juleka’s brother,” he admitted making Marinette freeze. Adrien narrowed his eyes as he watched her move to hold herself protectively. 

“I-I can’t believe he would do that,” she whispered, her legs collapsing beneath her as he quickly caught her. 

Later that night after taking Marinette home, he had scanned the internet for information on the latest Akuma. Turns out, it wasn’t just Marinette this time to suffer lasting injuries as Miraculous cure failed them. 

“Seem’s Fu was right,” Plagg commented as he snacked on his cheese. Adrien narrowed his eyes as he read the articles. Ladybug’s earrings were in the box his ring came in as he leaned back in his chair. 

“What do we do now?” Adrien growled, his palms pressed against his eyes in frustration. Plagg hovered over the earring box and leet his ears and tail wilt. 

“The peacock has been activated,” he explained before curling around the box. Adrien looked down at his kwami confused before noticing the time. He had school tomorrow, and he was way to tired to deal with everything that had happened today...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One of a double update

Marinette entered the school the next day, locating Adrien by himself in the corner.

“No Nino or Alya yet?” she asked appearing beside him. Adrien jumped at her voice. He shook his head, the ladybug earrings feeling hot in his pocket as Plagg rustled about in his hoodie. Marinette sat beside him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I wish I could change everything, help you smile again.” she said quietly. Adrien offered a smile to her before reaching for her hand. They remained in silence before the sky outside darkened. 

“The peacock,” Plagg hissed as he popped out from his hiding place. Marinette clung to Adrien’s arm as he stood, a protective stance in front of the girl he loved. Plagg pulled out the ladybug miraculous before being pulled into his transformation. Marinette grabbed the box, examining it closely before opening it. 

She yelped when a bright glow covered her vision as she opened the box. A small bug like thing floated before her as she heard the sounds of battle just out of her sight. 

“Hello, I am Tikki, Kwami of creation.” the bug introduced with a bow. 

“Tikki? You are like Plagg.” she said making Tikki cock her head.

“You know Chat Noir’s kwami?” she asked curiously as Marinette nodded.

“I see,” the sounds of battle grew louder making the kwami take on a determined look. 

“Put the earrings in your ears and say spots on, that will turn you into Ladybug.” the kwami commanded. Marinette did as told, gasping as she was drowned in a flash of red, transforming into the familiar spandex of Ladybug’s outfit. She examined herself, she felt better than she had in months, as if all her injuries were gone, and her memories were once again restored. 

Her yo-yo had the instruction manual, she quickly read each one before swinging into battle. Chat yelped as he moved to her side. 

“What are you doing here princess!” He snapped in both fear and anger.

“Helping you, Tikki said to.” She told him making him growl as he pulled her behind him as the peacock moved forward. 

“Why did you have Tikki?” He demanded. Marinette crossed her arms. 

“Well excuse me for doing what you most likely did with your Kwami.” She argued back. Chat glared, spinning his baton before yelling as two akuma darted at them. 

“Hawkmoth and his minion, my girlfriend all on the battlefield. This couldn’t get worse?” He seethed. 

“Girlfriend?” Marinette asked.

“Give us your miraculous, or they die.” The peacock ordered as Alya and Nino walked forward, their eyes glazed over clearly under the peacocks spell. 

“Great,” he deadpanned as Marinette called to her friends. 

“Give us the jewels!” Hawkmoth demanded. 

“Why?” Marinette asked, moving closer despite Chat’s call. It was the peacock who answered, her voice a sweet tone. 

“To fix what had been broken, to change the mistake that started it all.” She replied, her eyes looking sad. Marinette blinked confused. 

“How would the jewels help though?” She asked. Chat stood beside her, his voice low. 

“The black cat and ladybug kwami together can make a wish, one that can alter everything. But it comes at a cost. It’s equivalent exchange. It takes something equal to what is given. A life for a life.” He explained. Marinette looked between the hero and villains before looking around.

“What could be so important you would risk the lives of so many people?” She questioned, her blue eyes holding confusion. The peacock smiled sadly before releasing her transformation. Chat gasped beside her as Hawkmoth followed the peacocks lead. 

“Our son was an accident, if he had never been born, we would have our perfect lives back.” Emilie said, tears in her eyes as Chat shook beside Marinette. 

“Y-you want to get rid of Adrien?” She asked horrified. His own parents wanting him dead. Did they not care for him? Had Adrien simply just been something to raise to them? Did they even love him?

“No,” Chat whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. Marinette reaches out to him, trying to offer some form of comfort. 

His transformation fell as well. Chat Noir fading into Adrien Agreste. 

The family just watched each other as Marinette stepped back. Gabriel held out his hand.

“Don’t we deserve happiness?” He asked making Adrien choke out a sob. He shook his head, he felt betrayed. 

“Is that why you wanted me married? To be rid of me?” Adrien asked. He looked over to Nino and Alya. Now that the peacock was untransformed, they were just to the side huddled in fear and watching. 

“Adrien, we raised you, have you life. It was out of the goodness of our hearts you got this far. Because of you Gabriel sought her. Because of you we divorced.” Emilie cried. 

Adrien didn’t know what to say or do, his heart breaking as the sounds of sirens filled the air. Marinette was the one who acted. Tying her yo-yo around the two as Kagami walked up from the crowd, yanking their miraculous away. 

“Take him out of here,” Kagami ordered, holding her hand out for the ladybug earrings. Marinette returned them, gasping as the power left her. 

“Welcome back,” Kagami smiled before turning to police. Marinette gently grabbed Adrien’s hand as she led him from the crowds and to the safety and seclusion of the bakery and her room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of a double update

Marinette watched as Adrien sat on her chaise. His eyes were vacant and his body shaking with the force of his tears. She sat across from him, water in hand as she waited for him to calm down. 

His parents were trying to kill him, they were the bad guys. The ones he had to fight. 

It wasn’t right.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said, her eyes on the ground, her voice small as if afraid to break the awkward silence. Adrien looked up at her. She was healed of her marks, Tikki’s healing magic having claimed her. Adrien looked away. 

“I lost everything. I don’t know what to do.” He whispered. Marinette stood and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. 

“Do what you have always done Adrien, protect people, and survive.” She said. “You protect me, I love you. I need you.” Her voice was shaky with tears as she clung to the blond. Adrien held her, feeling Plagg muzzle against his neck. 

“You have us too bro,” Nino said as he entered, Alya and Kagami behind him. Adrien blinked as Marinette quickly moved to hide her tears. 

“Yes, logically speaking, as of now, you are under no orders to marry or take over a company. You are free.” Kagami announced. Alya rolled her eyes before tossing an arm around the former heir. 

“What our lady in red means, is that you Adrien Agreste can be a furry headache in and out of the cat suit.” The reporter beamed. He smiled at the news before glancing over to Marinette with a blush. He was free. He could finally choose his own life. Make his own choices. 

He took Marinette’s face in his hands. Green eyes focusing on her ocean blue. He licked his lips before leaning in, their lips soft as they melded together. His eyes were closed as he held the back of her head protectively. 

When they parted, both gasped for air. A heavy blush dusted both their cheeks. 

“I love you Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he whispered, his forehead against her. Marinette smiled as she blushed a deeper red. 

“And I love you Adrien Agreste.” Came the soft reply. 

*********

Kagami blinked in confusion as Alya explained the complications of romance. 

“But, wouldn’t it be easier to just tell the other person?” Kagami asked as Marinette giggles and texted beside her. The boys were having their own sleepover. Currently, Adrien needed guidance on a lot of things. 

“No, they can’t know each other’s identities.” Alya hissed. “You think a superhero would know that.”

“Chat Noir and I never had that relationship.” She stated. “We were chosen together. We knew everything about each other.” Kagami explained as Marinette laughed again. 

“Except you hated me and he didn’t.” The pigtailed explained. Kagami sipped her drink with a nod.

“You were a distraction. A possible pawn to use against us.” Ladybug replied. Alya and Marinette sat quietly as Kagami drank. 

“Adrien always loved you though. His status kept him from dating you.” Kagami finally continued. “As Chat Noir, he was free of that status. He could date you and love you. Imagine discovering the person denying you love on all sides was a parent.” Kagami asked. 

“Adrien,” Marinette whispered looking at her phone. 

“He cares for you. Even after we were told to be wed, he chose you.” Kagami said. Marinette stood up, determination in her eyes as she made for the door. 

“Girl, where are you going? It’s midnight!” Alya growled.

“I have to find Chat.” She replied leaving the room. Kagami places down her drink before eyeing the door. 

“Do sleepovers always go like this? Is there no sleeping?” Kagami asked. “It seems like such a misleading name.” She smiled.

“It’s fun,” Kagami finished as Alya gave her another drink. 

“We have a lot to teach you,” Alya grinned. 

Across town an auburn haired girl fresh from Italy smiled as she eyed her many photos of Adrien Agreste. Tomorrow she would begin her begin her lessons at Francois Dupont, and claim the model as her own...


End file.
